In audio applications, systems that provide audio interface and processing capabilities may be required to support duplex operations, which may comprise the ability to collect audio information through a sensor, microphone, or other type of input device while at the same time being able to drive a speaker, earpiece of other type of output device with processed audio signal. In order to carry out these operations, these systems may utilize audio coding and decoding (codec) devices that provide appropriate gain, filtering, and/or analog-to-digital conversion in the uplink direction to circuitry and/or software that provides audio processing and may also provide appropriate gain, filtering, and/or digital-to-analog conversion in the downlink direction to the output devices.
As audio applications expand, such as new voice and/or audio compression techniques and formats, for example, and as they become embedded into wireless systems, such as mobile phones, for example, novel codec devices may be needed that may provide appropriate processing capabilities to handle the wide range of audio signals and audio signal sources. In this regard, added functionalities and/or capabilities may also be needed to provide users with the flexibilities that new communication and multimedia technologies provide. Moreover, these added functionalities and/or capabilities may need to be implemented in an efficient and flexible manner given the complexity in operational requirements, communication technologies, and the wide range of audio signal sources that may be supported by mobile phones.
The audio inputs to mobile phones may come from a variety of sources, at a number of different sampling rates, and audio quality. Polyphonic ringers, voice, and high quality audio, such as music, are sources that are typically processed in a mobile phone system. The different quality of the audio source places different requirements on the processing circuitry in such mobile phone systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.